


An Artist Must Angst

by NoNamePotato



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Crack, Death, Intentional Misspelling of Yusuke's name, M/M, The perfect painting, Yusuke just wants to make art, and art is angsty, because YASke is funnier, someone dies lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 09:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNamePotato/pseuds/NoNamePotato
Summary: Yusuke wants to make angsty art so he looks for inspiration in a sketchy (lol get it sketchy because he's an artist im so sorry) back alley and instead meets a masked noodle with strong arms and even stronger inner-angst.





	An Artist Must Angst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winkemoji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winkemoji/gifts).



> “What is better? To die a hero, or to live long enough to see yourself become the villain?”   
>  -parthurnaaaax from skyrim
> 
> lol here's a present sissy-poo i hope you enjoy you fucker

Yaske was looking for some fresh spicy angst when someone wearing a cape fly-ed past him in the stars above.

“Fuck,” Yaske whispered in awe. He climbed the nearest building (elevator, not scaling a sheer wall of terror) and upon reaching the top threw himself from it.

The cape clad figure caught him. “You’re lucky I forgot my lunchables, bitch.” The cape clad figure told him.

Yaske gripped his strong arms that looked like fucking noodles on the outside, and whispered, “have you killed people?”

“Yes.”

“Surely you must regret taking their lives? It must keep you awake at night, non? You must have nightmares, pain, blood and tears! You must… angst about it?”

Cape-clad was not actually wearing a cape but a tailcoat. “Naw man, I don’t give a shit.” Then he flew away on the back of a bus.

“Wait-!” Yaske yelled. “Please come back!”

Yaske cried for three days and three nights before finally deciding what to do about his situation. “If he will not despair, then I will make him!” He snarled as he grabbed his paints.

By the time he found his One and Only again, Yaske had covered himself in the colours of despair.

Like legit, he just threw some paint on himself and called it macaroni.

“You!” He snarled in the face of the man he once called his lover. “I want to kill you!”

“Lol okay”

They fought. The battle, much like Yaske’s tears, lasted for three days and three nights. Finally, a stalemate.

Yaske held the nearly dead corpse of his mysterious muse in his noodle arms.

“My dear,” he said, stroking a piece of black hair back from his dying muse’s eyes. “Why did it have to come to this?”

“You attacked me.”

“Oh!” Yaske tipped his head back dramatically. “The delirium has already set in. But tell me, muse, what is your true name?”

Just then the cracked remains of the mysterious man’s mask fell apart, revealing his face.

“Wait, Kurusu-kun? From school? Wait.” Yaske took a moment to let that register. “OH SHIT!” Yaske got up, letting Kurusu-kun’s head hit the pavement. “Fuck, man, this is awkward! My apologies, I never meant to… oh dear. Kurursu-kun?” Yaske leaned in towards the other man’s chest to check his pulse. “Ah, he’s dead.”

Yaske looked down at the corpse. “I should paint this.”

In the end, Yaske got his painting, and Kurusu-kun was no more. Not like anyone cared about him anyways lol.

Except for me. I will always remember.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

SMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCH


End file.
